Disappear
by Kurohane Ookami
Summary: Tara Black has only ever wanted to be normal. The only problem about that is that Sirius wants to try and mend the gap between himself and his daughter, while she is perfectly content ignoring him. And how does she, a pure-blood Slytherin, fit in with the Pranking Trio of Gryffindor? Add in Umbridge and everything's going to hell in a hand basket. M for language and theme.


**Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling. **

**I own Tara and Merida. **

**-;-**

The train station was bustling. Parents and students mingled, exchanging last minute good-byes, while trunks and creatures clogged the limited pathways to the bright red train that awaited.

I sigh, breathing in the familiar scent for a long moment before tugging my own trunk along behind me. On my shoulder, my newly acquired tabby kitten, Merida, hovered. Her green eyes bright, she looked around at the many activities, pink nose twitching slightly as she tried to take everything in.

"Hey! Tara!" a voice called, and I turn, a smile tugging at my lips for my fellow Slytherin.

"Hey Daphne!" I call back, waving in greeting.

The blond witch waded through the crowd until she reached me, and we exchanged our greetings. Even though Daphne's a year younger than I am, she established her position in our House in ways I'm fairly certain a certain Malfoy won't be forgetting for a good long while.

"How was your summer?" I ask, juggling Merida as she leaned forward to sniff at Daphne. The blond shrugged, offering her fingertips idly to the kitten.

"Could have been worse. Malfoy's decided instead of hating me he would rather court me."

"Poor bastard." I snort before a sudden thought occurs to me. "Hey, you know who the Prefects are?"

"Just saw Pansy; she's the female prefect. Merlin, she's thick. It's like she slew a troll or something."

"You never know." I reply. "Bets on Malfoy being the other prefect?"

"Nope- actually, sure. I'll say Zabini's the other. Four Galleons?"

"You're on."

We shake on it before someone calls Daphne's name. Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, she turns and yells an acknowledgement before turning back to me.

"Well, I've gotta go. See you at dinner?"

"I'll save you a seat." I promise as she leaves. Then I board the Express, managing to snag the usual compartment and pull out everything from my book-bag to get started on some prank ideas. As I slide my glasses onto my nose, however, the door to the compartment slides open, and I'm bombarded with noise from none other than the Weasley twins.

"Aw, our ickle baby's growing up into a bookworm!"

"You wish." I roll my eyes, closing everything back up. I know nothing's going to get done now that the boys have arrived.

"Oh?" the pair of red-heads chorused, slinging their arms around one another and raising their brows in unison. I ignore their antics for the moment, instead choosing to pull out my pack of muggle playing cards that Uncle Remus had bought me. Shuffling them, I barely acknowledged the pair, knowing exactly what expressions would be crossing their faces and trying my hardest not to giggle.

"Are you going to stand there all day or come in?" I finally sigh with a roll of my eyes, finally noticing the dark skinned male behind the twins. "And hello, Lee darling."

"Hello, my gorgeous angel~!" Lee sang, batting his eyelashes and flouncing over to collapse next to me on the seat. His hands are somehow automatically drawn to the kitten on my shoulder, and a reluctant Merida is pried off of my shoulder and thrust into Lee's 'loving hands'.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I reinformed him as I began handing out cards. Blowing back several loose black curls from my vision, I glanced back to Lee. "But I must admit, you certainly are more handsome. I like the dreads."

"Eh? What about us, Tara?" the twins cried, faces the poster children of misery.

Going about the deadpan approach, I tilt my head to one side, looking over the top of my glasses.

"What about you?" I ask innocently before going back to dealing out cards. "Now, who's up for a game of poker?"

**-;-**

The remainder of the trip was spent with Lee hijacking my cat, playing poker, hijacking the trolley when it came by, and generally wondering whether the weather was going to make up its mind in terms of sun or rain.

Lee's summer had been pretty bland. All he'd really done was sit around and make sure that his dreadlocks were growing nice and long, apparently so that 'I would be so impressed that we would have a snog-fest', and I quote. Fred and George, however, went around my questions and airily replied that it was top secret business, and if they told me they would have to kill me. Honestly, it's not like I don't already know. The Order of the Phoenix and all of that fun crap that I'm honestly not all that interested in. Sure, the fact that it's a mature organization is cool, but I avoided having to go to Grimmauld Place simply because I knew my father would be there. As if he would be anywhere else.

"Hey. Tara, wake up. We're getting changed now, if you want a sneak peek." Fred whispered conspiringly, holding Merida close to my face so that it would seem like the kitten speaking. I huff; honestly, these boys are like a group of kindergarteners.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. After all, you all just want to see _me_ change." I retort, sitting straight and cracking my back. The position I've been in has not been working with my spine at all, and now I'm paying the price.

"Y'know, she's got a point." George sniggered, nudging his twin's shoulder. "That's really the only reason we mentioned it in the first place."

Lee was blissfully unaware of this entire conversation at the moment, considering that he was still staring intently at Merida. I had to raise a brow at him for that; does he have some sort of fetish that we don't know about or something?

"Boys, boys. All you had to do was ask." I sigh teasingly, unzipping my sweater and revealing the uniform shirt underneath, "But of course, I've come prepared. Sucks to be you."

"Bloody hell, she's good." Fred mourned, looking sorrowfully at George. "I say, she's better than we are."

"I thought that was quite clear since you met me? If I recall correctly, you both bowed and said that you weren't worthy to be walking the same floor I did?" I pointed out with a shrug.

"Merlin. I thought you'd forgotten that." George hissed.

"Oh, no. I'm not going to forget that for as long as I live." I grin. "Now, before we hold ourselves up for later, let's hurry up and get changed."

**-;-**

It was the usual hustle and bustle when we finally arrived at the station, and the students milled about in their usual fashion. I shoulder my way through the hesitant looking first and second years, fully intent on getting to the carriages as quickly as possible so I can hurry and get to the feast. It's one of the best things that can possibly happen when your summer was as lonely as could be. Uncle Remus and I were alone for the holiday, and even then, it was mostly just me due to my resistance to going to the Order.

Passing by the Thestrals, their leathery forms shedding steam, I climb into the carriage, closely followed by Adrian Pucey and Tracey Davis. Tracey greets me in her usual quiet way, and I nod to Adrian politely. He nods back before settling his gaze on something above the crowd now jostling for carriages. Adrian and I are both Chasers, and on and off rivals for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Hopefully though, considering that this is his final year, he and I will actually get along in terms of the team.

As the wheels of the carriage creak into motion, I sigh and inhale the smell of the trees around me, one hand protectively held over Merida's back.

It's good to be home.

**-;-**

By the time we reach the castle, I'm nearly twitching. The students filter off of the carriages and into the Entrance Hall, beginning to shout greetings to one another, and I clutch Merida to my chest protectively as I follow suit. As I do so, however, I catch a glimpse of Harry and his 'trio', as they are so less than fondly referred to these days. I wave as he glances in my direction, though he doesn't seem to see it's me waving, and continues a conversation with the bushy haired Hermione Granger.

I continued on my personal journey, unafraid to use force if necessary to get anyone who tries to block me from the Great Hall out of my way.

And then I'm standing in the Great Hall, with the starless black ceiling above mirroring the sky outside the high windows. Candles are floating everywhere, illuminating the ghosts and students below them. Someone shoves me from behind suddenly, and I'm ready to rip whoever it was a new one when I realized that it was just Malfoy. On his chest, a shiny new Prefect badge gleamed.

_Looks like Daphne owes me four Galleons. _I think smugly to myself, the glee far outweighing the annoyance I'm feeling at the git for the moment. Sure enough though, I'll get him later; when he won't be expecting me to pull a prank on him.

"Nice to see you too, Draco." I drawl, tossing my black curls over my shoulder and fixing my robes. "Have a pleasant summer?"

"You would know, Black." The blond sneered, tossing his own blond hair back. How he managed to do such a thing considering the length of his hair is something that will always confuse me, but who am I to question my dear cousin's taste in hairstyles? "How's your father? Hope he's not dogging you too."

"I wouldn't know." I say coolly, narrowing my eyes. "After all, I haven't heard from him in a few years."

"Ah, that's right. Your own father prefers the Boy Who Lived over his only daughter. Such a shame." Draco tutted.

"It is a shame. Really. I was hoping you would have come up with new material to bait me with this year, but apparently not." I pouted mockingly. "Oh well. At least there's the rest of the year, right?"

Draco's face turned a rather interesting shade of pink, and he glared at me sourly for several long moments before storming past, taking care to step on my foot as he did so. Which didn't actually hurt, considering that I'm pretty sure he only weighs about a hundred pounds on a good day, but that's not really the point.

I snort at the ever mature behavior of the Malfoy heir and make my way to a seat near the head of the Slytherin table, making sure to save a seat for Daphne on one side. My other side was taken by Blaise Zabini, while across from me the Carrow twins took their seats. Flora glances up at me and offers a smile, but then Hestia grabs her sisters attention and they dissolve into a murmured conversation.

When Daphne finally arrives at the table, she looks like she'd rather nothing more than hex something. And when I say that, I mean it. There was almost a literal thundercloud hovering above her blond head.

"When I get the chance, I am going to hex his arse from here to Durmstrang." She growled, pulling out a small bag and pulling out four Galleons, "And I hate it when you're right."

"Well, someone's got to be right all the time, and it sure isn't going to be you, Daph." I hum, glancing over the staff table. I pause when I see a woman with short brown curls and bright pink clothing shift so I can see her face, and then I wish I hadn't. She looks exactly like a toad; bulging eyes and all. All she's missing is the wart and then she'd have the entire package.

I turn to Daphne, opening my mouth to say something, but at that moment the doors swing open to reveal this year's lot of terrified looking first years. Professor McGonagall led them, her usual stern features neutral, and took them right up to the front of the hall. I could see one poor boy trembling like a leaf and vaguely recalled my own Sorting. I'd been doing a bit of the same, that was for sure, but it had all turned out well in the end.

McGonagall set up the stool and the Sorting Hat, and then stood back. Silence fell on the Great Hall almost immediately, and then it was simply a waiting game with the hat. Then the brim opened wide like a mouth and began its song:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The Founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The Four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor,_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But the discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_And they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The hat went silent; applause broke out. But this time, there were whispers and murmurs around the Great Hall at this particular song.

I caught Fred and George's eyes from across the hall, and we shared puzzles looks as we clapped, and then Daphne tapped my shoulder.

"What do you think that was all about?" she whispered.

"I have no bloody clue." I reply, mystified.

"Neither d- wait. Professor McGonagall's using her death stare."

_Later. _I mouthed, turning my attention to the Gryffindor Head of House as she read out the first name.

**-;-**

"To our newcomers," Professor Dumbledore said in his ringing voice, "Welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! There is a time for speechmaking, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

I laugh, along with Daphne, and begin taking portions from the bowls and plates of food that appeared in front of us. Daphne manages to get a conversation started with Hestia and Flora, to which they begin going off about subjects that I'm not even sure I comprehend, while I make small talk with Blaise. He's a nice enough guy when he's not hanging around with Pansy and Draco; mostly keeps to himself for a majority of the time.

We managed to keep up a steady conversation about Quidditch for a good several minutes, and then Daphne took over, babbling something political about his mother's latest husband, and I turned my attention back to my meal.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level had started to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Any and all conversations simply ceased, and everyone turned their attention to the Headmaster. Even Fred and George and Lee, though Lee sent a smirk my way as he noticed me staring.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices." The elderly man began. "First years ought to know-"

Right about then, I tuned out, resting my chin on my palm as I stared into space while turned in the general direction that everyone else was looking in, but not actually paying attention.

At least, not until the toad-woman decided to interrupt the speech.

I don't think I've ever seen Professor Snape look so disgusted in his life.

She went on to introduce herself as Professor Umbridge, to which I filed that particular note away for later in case I actually had to deal with her, and then I grumbled as she proceeded to launch into a speech that I was sure even the most studious of people would tune out. I know I did. But alas, my ears did manage to pick up something about her being the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, which I'm sure a good number of the people present in the hall groaned about loudly.

**-;-**

"-ought to be prohibited." Umbridge finally finished, sitting down again with a smug look on her toad-like features.

"Well, that was fun." I murmured out of the corner of my mouth to Daphne, who was looking a little glassy eyed. "Did you even understand three words of that speech?"

"…pardon?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too." I yawn.

People begin moving around us as Dumbledore finishes his speech, and Daphne and I begin walking down towards the dungeons.

"So, you ready for classes tomorrow, Daph?" I ask casually as we weave through a pack of Ravenclaws. "After all, if this Umbridge is going to be teaching here, it looks like we'll need all the luck we can get."

"Well, even if she is that bad, you and the boys will pull something off, right?" Daphne replies lightly with a trilling laugh to follow. "I mean, come on. Remember when Filch got you guys for whatever it was in your second year?"

I tilt my head back, remembering exactly which incident she was talking about and smirking widely. Ah, yes. I really did love that particular prank. Plus, the reward had greatly outweighed the risk, in my opinion.

"I do remember that, actually." I grin. It was my very first successful prank in which I hadn't actually been caught, although no one had really needed to hear it to know that it had been either myself or the Gryffindor boys behind it. After all, not just anyone was stupid enough to duct tape every desk to the walls in Professor McGonagall's classroom without having a death wish. "It was such a sight to see everyone looking so confused about the arrangement of desks."

At this point, we were drawing close to the portrait to the Slytherin common room, and we followed the rest of the trial of students into the main room. The green and grey banners were still hung proudly, as they always were, and the dark green couches and armchairs were as warm and welcoming as ever in front of the cheerily crackling fire.

I smile to myself as Daphne leads the way up the five step staircase to the girls dormitories, and we part at our doors, coincidentally across from one another.

"Good night, Daph. See you in the morning." I smile before entering my room. Hestia and Flora are already sprawled out on their beds, placed next to one another along one wall. My bed is waiting for me along the far wall, next to Hestia's, and I can already see Merida curled up on my pillow. The other two beds in the room are currently empty; as they have been for the last six years, and I walk by them with barely a second glance before collapsing onto my own.

"So, Tara, what do you think about Umbridge?" Flora asks quietly, moving over to sit next to Hestia on her bed.

"Honestly, I think she looks like a toad." I say, turning my head to look at the other two girls.

"That's what Hestia thought, too!" Flora giggled, poking her sister in the side. Hestia flushed lightly, though she smiled at me as she did so.

"I agree. She looks rather horrid already." She admitted. "I have a feeling that she won't be teaching us anything useful this year."

"Hear hear." I snicker as I begin to change.

"Good night, Tara." Flora and Hestia chime as they clamber into their respective beds and extinguish the candles placed next to them.

"Good night." I reply with a yawn, shifting Merida over so I can lay down and extinguish my own candle. "Sleep tight."

"Don't let the pixies bite." Hestia giggles before silence falls and I fall into sleep.


End file.
